


My Lapidot Fusion Theory

by horsepowerandlover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, F/F, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepowerandlover/pseuds/horsepowerandlover
Summary: An elaborated idea I had on Lapis Lazuli and Peridot's fusion gem typeEnjoy!
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	My Lapidot Fusion Theory

Lapidot fusion possible gem type+notes:  
Turquoise is found in places with high erosion levels, and when the dirt around it is eroded enough the stone becomes exposed. Now we can look at this information and apply that to the psychology of Lapis and Peridot's relationship. Saying that while it may take a while for the past to 'erode' and become memories; a new being may be made from those efforts. Even though I’m crazy and the lapidot fusion probably wouldn't be completely opaque and would be more along the lines of gem-quality kyanite or even black opal. 

Expanding on the Opal theory:   
Our opal is the light/crystal variety, typically not showing vibrant blues and greens   
The dark variety is commonly blue and green (Lapis and Peridot’s main colors)  
Red, however, is the most valued color  
It is confirmed that gems of the same/similar types can have drastically different weapons (Our Ruby’s gauntlet vs. Eyeball’s chisel/knife, Pyrope’s fan vs. Hessonite’s sword)  
Opals are associated with water  
Opal (SiO2. nH2O) is a form of silica chemically similar to quartz, but containing a variable amount of water within the mineral structure. Water content varies between 2 and 20%, with precious opal generally containing 6–10%.  
Amethysts and peridots both have similar opaqueness, so do pearls and lapis' s  
Lapis is around a 5.5 on the Mohs scale, Peridot is a 6.5 to 7, and black opal is around halfway between those two at 5.5-6.5 (note: that is an inconsistency, ex. Garnet: 6.5-7.5 but Rubies and Sapphires are 9’s, Sardonyx is the same as Garnet, but Pearl is a very low 2.5)

Black Opal psychology:  
Black Opal offers complete protection of one's emotional body and aura. This crystal provides one with an etheric shield against negative energy as well as another person's emotional toxicity. Black Opal is known as a stone of prediction. It has been believed that Black Opal gives you the power to foresee a future and brings a good future. The full spectrum of colors inside the Black Opal symbolizes harmony. It has been considered to balance the energy of its owner. 

Peridot: Note that none of the psychology is particularly romantic, which would also apply to Lapis and Peridot’s relationship; as Peridot’s asexuality/aromanticism is still not confirmed or denied by Rebecca Sugar. Even then, Fusion for Beginners and Experts states that Peridot is not particularly interested in fusion, but general knowledge would give us no reason to believe that she is incapable of it. She has a light-based form and a gem, so the only beings she couldn’t fuse with would be full humans. (Connie, etc.) Also, in Log Date 7 15 2 Peridot and Garnet are seen attempting fusion, and there is a rumor that they were going to fuse but it was cut due to expense. Side note: Their fusion name is believed to have been Jade.

Lapis Lazuli: There is a lot less information on Lapis’s opinion on fusion, but we have great amounts of info as far as her experience. Lapis seems, presently, to have nothing against fusion, as long as it is with two (or more) mentally stable gems who share consent. However, Lapis’s opinion on fusion with herself as one of the counterparts may be different. As shown in Camp Pining Play, Lapis cannot even bring herself to attempt a fake fusion. (Note: Camp Pining Play took place during very late season 3/season 4/very early season 5, Lapis's opinion and willingness on that subject may have changed) Exposure therapy is an idea I have considered for Lapis, possibly with Peridot, as Lapis may not want to expose Steven to her problems, especially after the Future arc. (She wouldn’t want to expose Peridot either, but would most likely be more willing to fuse with her because she has lived with, and presumably, still lives with her, and hence, has a better grasp on how Lapis feels, how to deal with those feelings, etc.) I believe that Garnet would ‘lead’ this much-needed therapy because she seems like the most qualified gem to do so.   
{See https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303053 for an expanded explanation}

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope everything made sense haha  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
